When To Let Them Know
by Killing Sanity
Summary: Robin wants to tell the crew about her relationship with Zoro, but what does he think about this? Very short chapters. Please R&R, good or bad comments welcome.
1. Down The Hatch

**Hi, I've never written any sort of story before let alone a fanfiction, and I thought I would give it a go.  
I apologize for any misspellings or grammatical errors I made.  
this will just be a one-shot, but if i get good reviews I might write another one.**

**Please R&amp;R good or bad, i would really love feedback :)**

**I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

The Thousand Sunny was steadily travelling through the grandline, they were a days journey from a winter island,and a thick sheet of snow covered most of the ship.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky were having snowman competition on the deck. Sanji was in the kitchen making hot chocolates for everyone and a special dessert for his two favorite nakama. Nami read the newspaper on the dinning table as well as keeping an eye on the log pose. As for their most deadly nakama, Zoro was of course training, while Robin was sitting on the bench reading in the crows nest.

"I think we should tell the crew."  
Zoro stopped lifting his weights at the woman's sudden statement, "Huh, why? Weren't you the one who wanted to keep it from them?" He looked at her confused, "Yes, but Nami-san is asking questions, she could already know"  
"Alright then tell her, I don't care either way." As he spoke he saw her disappointed face, she wanted his opinion on the situation, and he wasn't being any help.

Zoro put down his weights and walked over to the archaeologist, he brought his hand up to her chin and lifted Robin's face and kissed her gently, when he pulled away she could see a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Tell them. It would be easier for us, bu-"  
"So you just want Luffy and the others to know out of convenience?" Robin interrupted, the swordsman let out a sigh "no, let me finish," Robin frowned at the moss head, "Tell the crew, they deserve to know, we shouldn't keep secrets, especially life changing ones like this," Zoro took Robin's hand "I love you and I want you to do whatever makes you happy, because that makes me happy."  
Zoro stared into her cerulean eyes intently, he wanted her to hear what he said and to believe him.

A smile formed on the raven haired beauty, "Fufufufu...", "Oi, what's so funny woman, this is serious." Zoro's face twisted into a scowl as the archaeologist laughed.  
"You're so cheesy Zoro-kun, but it's still very sweet" Robin stopped laughing and kissed her irritated swordsman on the cheek "Thank you Zoro-san".

Robin placed her book on the bench and started walking to the hatch "Oi,where are you going? Are you telling them now?", Robin turned and flashed one of her pretty smiles "Of course, what better time than the present?"


	2. Telling The Crew

**Another very short chapter sorry I will try and get better ? Please R&amp;R. I do not own One Piece or it's characters.**

The descent from the crows nest was a long one.

Zoro didn't mind telling the crew, he just couldn't be bothered with the wining and sobs that's sure to come from the love cook.

Conveniently, said cook had finished cooking the warm desserts, and everyone was gathered in the kitchen eating the pastries.

Robin and Zoro walked through the kitchen door hand in hand.

Nami looked up from her newspaper and noticed the small action of the yet to be known couple. She gave the archeologist a sly smirk, which the older woman returned a sweet smile.

The cook rushed over to Robin, and offered her a hot chocolate, completely un-noticing the gesture of his comrades.

"Oh my precious Robin-chwan, please take this special drink I made for you, hopefully it'll warm you up, but if it's not enough feel free to embrace me with yo-" the blonde was quickly cut off with a straight punch to his face.

"Fufufu, Zoro was it necessary to hurt cook-san?" The archeologist asked as she looked at a bloody faced Sanji on the floor.

"Of course, we know what he was going to say, but I want to stop him before he actually try's something on you." Zoro explained with furrowed eyebrows.

The chef jumped up and clenched his fists and readied his stance for a kick to the marimo's head, "Hey I would never force myself onto a lady, especially such a delicate beauty like Robin!"

"Just shut it ero cook, and listen!" Yelled the angry sword wielder.

The swordsman squeezed Robin's hand gently, "Robin and I have something to tell everyone..." He paused, he wanted them to know, but the words stuck in his throat, maybe part of him wanted to keep it a secret a little while longer.

Robin sensing Zoro's hesitance, decided to speak "Zoro and I are dating." She said it more rushed than she'd wanted, but it was out.

No more sneaking to the crows nest whenever one of them was on watch. No more hiding around the corner for a short make out session. No more secret glances at each other from across the ship.

Now everyone knew, they could show their relationship in front of the crew without fearing there'd be caught.


	3. Mistake

**I know it's been a long time since my last chapter, but I'm a super casual writer, so don't expect regular chapters.  
Also I have no vision for this fanfiction, so I only write when the mood strikes. As I've said before I'm not a very good writer, and I suck a writing personalities, so sorry if every character is OOC.  
Please give me feed back good or bad, I can improve and hopefully write more.  
**

**I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

"I'm sorry Robin-chan can you repeat that, I don't think I heard you right." Sanji basically begging her to say anything but what she'd said.

"Zoro-san and I are dating." She said a blunt a the first time, completely ignoring the cook's pleading eyes.

"Dating? Does that still mean we're Nakama?" Luffy tilted his head to the side trying to figure out what dating is exactly.

"Yes, the crew has not changed, it just means they are more than friends Luffy-San," Brook paused for a moment thinking how he should explain it. "They are a couple, the two spend romantic evenings together, talk about personal heartfelt things that even we may not know, keep each other company. But best of all Zoro-san gets to see Robin-sans panties, Yohohohohoh-"

With one quick kick to the skull, the musician was silenced.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! YOU PERVERT!" Screamed the navigator.

Lowering her leg with a sigh Nami looked down at the skeleton clutching his head, " You were explaining it so well too." 

"Anyway, what took you so long to tell us?" Huffed Nami to her best friend, stamping her foot to the ground for emphasis.

"Wait you knew?" The initially shocked Usopp, finally chiming in.

"Of course I knew, I share a room with Robin. Most nights I would go to sleep and she'd be still up, and sometimes I'd wake up as she's sneaking into her bed as if she's been there the whole night, strangely when a certain green haired swordsman is on night duty." The navigator gave a sly grin to Zoro, as both his and Robin's faces noticeably reddened.

A huge grin grew as Franky could hardly believe how great this was. The ships two scariest crew members were being so cute, and he knew how to make this a lot more entertaining, "So Zoro-bro what have you and Robin been doin' late at night? While everyone else is asleep?" The swordsman's face went several shades redder than before.

"Fufufufu...Fanky-san, what exactly are you implying?" Robin was glaring at the cyborg, all while keeping her voice calm.

"Oh I think you know." The shipwright refusing to back down, even with Robin's spine tingling stare.

"If you're suggesting Zoro-san and I partake in indecent activities..." Robin brought the room to silence, as the crew waited for some kind of threat. The archaeologist smiled "You'd be right." she put her hand over her mouth as she laughed.

Everyone in the room was shocked at the unexpected statement.

"Robin what the hell, I thought you were going to tell them to butt out, and mind their own business. You can't just blurt things out like that!" Zoro's patience was wearing thin as the crews antics were frustrating and he'd never admit it but, embarrassing him.

"Fufufu...But why? That was funny." The black haired beauty chuckled behind her hand.

"You sounded serious, then you just mention our private life to everyone." The swordsman's frustration becoming clear.

"Zoro-san, did you not agree to tell the crew of our relationship?" Robin turned to face him, now a little bit pissed off.

_'Zoro agreed to this, he said he didn't care either way, so why is he acting like this? Did he not expect everyone to ask questions? and with the amount of perverts on this ship, I thought he'd think about what kinds of questions some may ask. Why did he think I wouldn't make light of this? I couldn't just simply tell them, then ignore all of the crews thoughts on the matter. We kept this huge secret from them for months, the least we could do is talk to them, let everyone speak their mind.  
I thought he knew what I meant, what this new openness means. Maybe it was a mistake telling the crew now, maybe we should of talked it out more, than rushing into it.'_

Not breaking eye contact as the mosshead breathed out a "Yeah."

"That means our private life is no longer so private." Clearly stating the obvious, keeping her focus as well.

_'Robin was right now that the crew knew, most if not all privacy was out the window, sure they will still have some time alone but, it won't feel as special, like it won't just me and Robin, now it'll be me, Robin, and the crew sticking their nose in my and Robins time together._

_It's not like I don't share with everyone, and that I don't like them, they are my Nakama, even Ero-cook. But when I'm with Robin I just want everything to be about us, I don't want to spend time with her and worry about what I'll be quizzed on when I'm talking with anyone else. _

_Maybe this was a mistake, I should've asked to keep it a secret a little longer.'_

Zoro's face was unreadable, "I'm taking a nap", he brushed past Robin and headed outside.

"Zoro it's too cold out side you'll catch a cold.' Worried the small doctor.

The swordsman left, ignoring Chopper.

"Oi Robin we took it too far, we shouldn't have asked so many questions." Nami tried reassuring her friend, resting her hand on the archaeologists shoulder.

The kitchen was quiet, as everyone stared the the empty doorway.


	4. Mature Man

**I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

  
"Maybe he just needed to cool down, Yohohohoho" Brook cracking himself up, tears swelling in his eyes. "Oohh so that's why he went outside" Chopper look up at Brook, the joke having gone over his head.

"I'm going to go talk some sense into him, I don't care if he wants his mopey alone time." Nami started marching towards the door.

Before she could make it through the door she was slightly pulled back, she turned to tell whoever was trying to stop her to let go so she can knock some sense into that directionless idiot, only to be faced with Sanji.  
"Nami-san, I don't think it should be you to go and talk to Marimo," He began as he let go of the navigator's arm, "I think Robin-chan should go and talk to him." Sanji paused to light a cigarette.

"As much as it pains me to say, but if what Robin-Chan says is true, Zoro and herself are in a relationship, and what that looked like to me was something more than what we heard. What was said was only half of the problem." The cook took a puff from his cigarette.  
"Robin-Chan you are the one that should go after him, even if you think he needs some time alone, whatever is going on should be resolved now, before it festers into something more."

A soft smile graced the raven-haired beauty's face "My, my, how wise you've become. Quite unexpected to come from you Sanji-san." Robin turned and went to find Zoro (most likely half frozen).

"Oi Sanji I never expected you to say something like that, I thought it would take way longer for you to accept Nami or Robin dating someone that's not you" Usopp stated, while the leftover Strawhats nodded in agreement.

"Ha, do you honestly think after Marimo's little temper tantrum Robin-chwan will accept being with such an immature boy?" Sanji faced the men at the table with a mocking look on his face.

"Well curly-bro if she wasn't before that speech you just made, she probably will stay with him now." Franky pointed out.

"Idiots, with how stubborn Marimo is he won't let this go, and Robin will then remember what I told her, Robin-chan will think…'wow Sanji is so smart and MATURE, why would I every want a moss for brains child as a boyfriend, when I could have the handsome, sophisticated, mature Sanji-san" with the cooks eyes turning to hearts as he did his best Robin-chwan impersonation.

"No, I don't think that'll happen" Everyone saying in unison, swiping their hands.

"I'm still worried we might of ruined their relationship" Nami bit her thumb nail as she stared at the door.  
**Hey guys, sorry for not posting in a while, but as I've said I only write when the mood strikes, and if I have a 'vision' for the next chapter, luckily I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now, I actually know how I want to start it and how it'll go, yay.  
Also I'm sorry it's such a short chapter (just like the others), but I like to end them in a way I could close off the whole story easily, but also leave enough where I can write more if I wanted.  
anyway thanks for reading **


	5. Some Kind Of Idiot

**I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

It seemed as though the snow had gotten heavier as the drama in the kitchen unfolded.

Robin squeezed Zoro's snow jacket to her chest.  
Even with her own coat she could still feel the cold, with her nose and cheeks beginning to go red, she hastily looked around for the swordsman, expecting she might find a Zoro-sicle.

The archaeologist looked down to see Zoro's footprints in the snow covered deck, leading a full circle around the ship, then a vacant area where the snow was shuffled around, _'Fufufu he must of gotten lost.'_ The raven haired woman giggled to herself.

Robin noticed that the swordsman's tracks had finally lead into the hallway, where he had tracked in snow, headed toward the girls cabin.

-

**A few minutes before**

Zoro's face was unreadable, "I'm taking a nap", he brushed past Robin and headed outside.  
"Zoro it's too cold outside you'll get sick." Worried the small doctor.

The swordsman left, ignoring Chopper.

Zoro was going to take a nap outside, but even he had to admit it was way too cold out in the open just as Chopper warned it would be, and he forgot his damn jacket.

_'I want to talk to Robin sort this out properly, but first I need to get my head on straight, figure out what I want_.  
_Obviously we can't un-tell the crew, and I did want them to know, but they're too damn nosey.  
And of course I want to stay with Robin, I don't want to break up.  
Am I really this upset about everyone prying? When I knew this would happen when they found out, and a fact Robin had just pointed out." _The moss-head scratched his head in frustration.

"AH" He sighed out loud. _'Why am I over thinking this, I want to be with Robin, and I pretty much threw our relationship overboard, all because I didn't like that everyone was asking questions I KNEW WHERE COMING? What kind of idiot am I?'_

Zoro thought it'll be best to wait for Robin to come out rather than make it awkward and take her for a private conversation in front of the crew. With the swordsman currently freezing it'll be better if he waited inside. _'Hopefully that Robot didn't move the girls room like he always does.'_

**Hey another short chapter, but don't worry there's more ****  
Please R&amp;R good or bad welcome.  
Thanks for reading**


	6. Still Cheesy

**I do not own One Piece or its characters**

As the door slowly creaked open Robin peered in to see a sleeping Zoro on her bed.  
The cold woman sat on the bed beside him, putting her icy hands on his bare chest.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing, that's freezing!" The now wide awake man scowled at her.  
"I only just started getting warm too!"  
"That's your fault for not taking your jacket." The slight smile on her face was soon replaced with a frown, Zoro could tell what she was thinking.

As the silence between them grew, Zoro became more nervous, he didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that popped into his head.

"You know I've been waiting for you." He said it so plainly, but Robin could match that if he wanted.  
"You were the one who walked away from me." Her deadpan stare equalling his.

_'Again WHAT KIND OF IDIOT AM I? I wanted to make things better, I'm making things worse. I need to show her how I feel.'  
_  
The swordsman sat up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, I overreacted, we both agreed to tell the crew, and we both know what some of them are like," Zoro let her go and looked Robin in the eyes, "I shouldn't have walked away, I'm sorry Robin." He wore a gentle smile; one the archaeologist has only seen when they are alone together.

She pressed her forehead to his "I love you Roronoa Zoro," the raven haired beauty leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips, "I should also apologize." Robin moved herself back, "I should have waited a little longer before running off to tell everyone, we should have discussed it more." The guilt apparent on her features.

"What's done is done, there's no need for you to apologize." Zoro sighed "If you remember I agreed a quickly as you mentioned it." The moss-head yawned as he laid back down. Her guilt washing away with his carefree answer.

"Hum, yes and if I recall correctly, you were being cheesy then too." The archaeologist remarked as she glanced down to the swordsman.  
"Too? Do you mean now? What I can't say I'm sorry without getting accused of being 'cheesy'?" Raising an eyebrow at Robin as she giggled.

Grabbing Robin by the waist, in one quick move she was now laying on the bed with Zoro hovering over her.  
With a shocked expression she looked up at the Marimo, "Still cheesy?" before Robin could regain her composer Zoro leant down and waited only millimetres away from her lips before closing the gap. Robin final aware of what's going on leant into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they eventually split apart, both their cheeks a light crimson all that was said between them was… "I love you."

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading, I know the chapters were short including this one but at least I'm done.  
Yep this was the final chapter, yay hooray.  
I guess if I get any ideas I could continue this with like a sequel or do a one shot, but we'll see.  
Anyway once again thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
